Let's play a game
by WWEslash84
Summary: The members of DX have an unforgettable game night. Oneshot Slash three way


_"Okay, since we actually got some time on our hands, we're alone, and probably horny…I figured we'd play a little game…"_ Hunter said.

Both Shawn and X-Pac looked to him stupidly, thus Shawn let it sink in, causing him to smirk.

 _"I know what you're talking about…is it that same game we play every night…?"_ Shawn asked.

 _"Yeah but this time, three people will be playing…isn't that right Pac…?"_ Hunter winked.

The bearded male was wide-eyed, completely lost by Hunter's words as well as confused.

 _"Wait a minute…you two? Fucking…?"_ Pac said.

It was silent for a minute as both Hunter and Shawn looked to each other, and then looked back at X-Pac, holding in a laugh.

 _"Well…of course we fuck…it's somewhat better than fucking a woman because…you know…Shawn's asshole is much tighter…you get where I'm going Pac…?"_ Hunter said jokingly.

 _"You're fucking kidding me right…?"_ Pac chuckled nervously.

 _"He's not kidding…"_ Shawn answered.

The room was once again silent as X-Pac was now appalled by what he has just found out. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _"So…that one night in the locker room…when you two were supposedly showering and I was hearing…."_ X-Pac cut himself off at mid-sentence.

He placed his hand over his mouth as he gagged, holding his index finger up at the two then getting up and running to the bathroom to vomit. Shawn and Hunter followed after he ran inside, placing their ears to the door as they clearly heard X-Pac spewing in the toilet. They both covered their mouth as they laughed silently.

 _"Let's fuck with him a little bit…"_ Hunter said.

Shawn nodded in agreement. Hunter knocked on the door.

 _"Hey Pac…let me know when you're done tasting your dinner again…"_ He started.

The toilet was heard as it was flushed. Loud sighs and groans were heard on the other side of the door.

 _"Okay, I guess you really didn't need to tell me anything after all…now get out here…I'm gonna need some help opening this new 12 inch dildo I bought for Shawn earlier this afternoon…that hard plastic is a bitch to rip apart…and we don't have any scissors."_ Hunter said.

 _"Dude I'm not coming out! You guys are fucking gay as fuck!"_ X-Pac shouts.

 _"Shawn's really horny and is bothering me to try it out on him. He's not very nice when he's sexually frustrated…if you value your life you'll get out here now..."_ Hunter said.

Shawn and Hunter's faces wrinkled with laughter. Hearing something being pushed to the door.

 _"So you're gonna block the door now? Well you're no fun…"_ Hunter pouts

 _"You guys are fucking creeping me the fuck out man!"_ X-Pac wined.

 _"Come on! Butt sex isn't that bad…in fact, it feels very good. Ask Shawn."_

 _"Yeah Pac, I never knew I actually had g-spot until Hunter found it."_ Shawn said

 _"Dude! Fuck no! Go away!"_ X-Pac shouts.

 _"You know, my mother always told me, you can't hate something you've never tried."_ Hunter said.

 _"I'm going to fucking puke again!"_ X-Pac gagged.

Shawn and Hunter looked to each other and shrugged.

 _"All right Pac, suit yourself…I guess I'll pleasure Shawn myself then…too bad you don't have any earplugs because he's a screamer…"_ Hunter said.

 _"God dammit! You two better not fuck!"_ X-Pac yelled.

The two looked to each other, smirking deviously.

 _"This is a new game now…I call it cringe fucking…"_ Hunter said.

 _"God please don't! I'm begging you!"_ X-Pac shouts.

 _"Bend over and put your hands on the door Shawn…"_ Hunter demanded.

Shawn obeyed as Hunter wrapped his arms around the male's waist, undoing his belt then working his jeans off, pulling them down to his ankles right along with his boxers. Hunter swung his hand at Shawn's ass, smacking it, watching it jiggle freely.

 _"Man I love when your ass jiggles…my pants sure are getting tighter…"_ Hunter groaned.

 _"Make it jiggle more by pounding me hard Hunter…"_ Shawn breathed.

 _"Oh shit! Stop!"_ X-Pac begged.

 _"Did you hear anything Shawn…?"_ Hunter asked.

 _"Nope…must be the crickets outside…now fuck me already!"_ Shawn grew frustrated.

 _"I like when you talk dirty to me…"_ Hunter purred.

 _"I swear I'm going to fuck you guys up!"_ X-Pac scoffed.

Hunter reached inside the drawer next to him and pulled out a half used bottle of scented lubrication, undoing his jeans and freeing his full sized cock from it's tight prison. He popped the cap off of the bottle and poured the liquid onto his length until it was coated. He then positioned himself at Shawn's entrance and slid inside, causing Shawn to wince, throwing his head back.

 _"Fuck Hunter! I still can't get over how big you are!"_ Shawn moaned blissfully.

Hunter began thrusting slowly until Shawn adjusted, thus, Shawn protested.

 _"You know damn well I like it rough! Now fuck me harder!"_ Shawn snapped.

 _"I always end up splitting you but okay…"_ Hunter replied.

He thrusted into Shawn harder, hitting his sweet spot.

 _"Yes! Oh fuck yes Hunter! Right there!"_ Shawn moaned loudly.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was clear on the other side of the door, Shawn moaned with pure bliss as Hunter groaned occasionally. Both already lost in their lovemaking. Hunter pounded Shawn with everything he had, causing the bottom male to become harder, and his climax nearing quickly.

 _"Fuck Hunter! I'm gonna lose it!"_ Shawn moaned.

Loud footsteps were suddenly heard as the door was yanked opened, causing Shawn to lose his balance, luckily clinging to X-Pac's pants. Hunter still fucked him, his eyes looked up to the bearded male, filled with lust. X-Pac froze, both aghast and disgusted at the sight. Shawn's face was inches away from his crotch, Hunter instantly reading his mind.

 _"Go ahead Shawn…"_ Hunter smirked devilishly.

Shawn bit the bottom of his mouth as he pulled X-Pac close, undoing his pants and pulling his soft cock free. Before he could even open his mouth, Shawn's lips were already around his limp shaft, sucking and teasing him. X-Pac's mind ran wild as he was confused, finding pleasure in what he was feeling and growing very uncomfortable at the idea of another man sucking him off. X-Pac inhaled between his teeth, his eyes closing. Shawn parts from his hardening cock, looking up at him.

 _"You get all grossed out by us fucking but you're getting hard by my mouth…?"_ Shawn joked.

 _"Yeah that makes a lot of sense…"_ Hunter added with a chuckle.

X-Pac was speechless, blushing with embarrassment. Hunter still thrusted into Shawn, making him moan again.

 _"Shit Hunter!"_ Shawn gasped.

 _"Now that I got your attention again…you can get back to sucking his cock…"_ Hunter demanded.

Shawn stroked X-Pac's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip for a little while before taking in his whole length. The bearded male bit his bottom lip, holding in a groan and Hunter knew it.

 _"It's okay to moan…Shawn is known to suck dick like an expensive prostitute…"_ Hunter Smirked.

Muffled moans escaped Shawn as Hunter continued to fuck him. he deep throats X-Pac so well, his cock pulsing as he shot his load on the carpet under him. Hunter pulled out and Shawn released his full sized cock.

 _"Damn Shawn…you were quick this time…"_ Hunter said.

 _"Shut up…that's Pac's fault…shit I always wanted a three way…"_ Shawn breathed.

 _"We still got the whole night ahead of us…lay down X-Pac…"_ Hunter demanded.

 _"I'm not taking a dick in my ass…forget about it…"_ X-Pac snarled.

 _"Oh no…Shawn's gonna go for a little ride…"_ Hunter purred.

The male obeyed with a burst of relief as Shawn crawled on top of him, leaning back, his hands on his thighs. He lowered himself on X-Pac's cock, causing him to wince with instant pleasure. He then pulled Shawn by his waist, guiding him on his Throbbing erection as the blonde male began to bounce slowly. X-Pac's head bent back as the pleasure sent shockwaves down his spine. He grew hotter with every movement from Shawn. Hunter kneeled down in front of the bearded male, placing both hands on the sides of his face, X-Pac's eyes quickly opened to see the golden blonde gazing at him. He was tempted to get up.

 _"Before you say anything smart, I'm gonna warn you that this is only a game between the three of us. There is no love in it. You see Pac, Shawn and I aren't lovers, we're fuck buddies, two men that happen to fuck each other on a daily...wait, scratch that, nightly basis, okay…sometimes daily but that shit doesn't matter now. Anyways… You can be included. Nobody knows about this. So you don't have to worry about us telling people. Now that I got that outta the way, let's continue this little lustful game shall we…"_ Hunter explained.

X-Pac's eyes were glued to Hunter as he was dazed, lost in ecstasy as Shawn continued to bounce on his cock professionally. Hunter stood up, making his way into the kitchen and pulled out a small shot glass and a regular glass from the cabinet. He then went to the freezer, taking out two ice cubes and dropping them into the glass. he made his way back to the same spot he was before. X-Pac watched as Hunter sat the glasses next to him, pulling one ice cube from the glass and putting it between his lips. In a fluid second, X-Pac's head was lifted and his lips were lightly brushed with the ice. He winced as the chill was intense with the lustful pleasure Shawn was giving him. Hunter circled his lips with the cube, causing X-Pac to get so aroused, he bites it.

 _"Down boy."_ Hunter demanded.

X-Pac let go and Hunter sat up, moving to the side of the male, trailing the melting cube from his collar bone to his nipple, circling it slowly. X-Pac arced his back on contact, inhaling between clenched teeth as the chill, so cold woke his Bud, growing so hard. He could no longer hold in his moans.

 _"Fuck!"_ X-Pac groaned deeply.

Hunter stopped, getting what he wanted from the male. He spit the smaller ice cube back into the glass and pulled the other one out.

 _"Good boy…"_ Hunter purred.

Shawn was covered beautifully in sweat, still pumping on X-Pac's cock, panting heavily as his sultry moans echoed throughout the room.

 _"You can stop now Shawn…I need you to take my spot…"_ Hunter said.

Shawn obeyed, getting off of the bearded male's length and moving. Hunter Then moved to where Shawn was, kneeling by his feet.

 _"Sit up…"_ Hunter demanded.

X-Pac sat up and his legs were spread apart as Hunter moved closer, placing the ice cube inside his mouth and took his whole cock.

 _"Shit that's fucking cold!"_ X-Pac moaned.

He winced and his legs stiffened as Hunter sucked him, the ice quickly melting to X-Pac's heat. He became completely dazed out of his mind as he could no longer think. He threw his head back, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his fingers dug into the carpet. Hunter pulled away from his cock, his lips lightly brushing against the shaft as he looked to Shawn, nodding to him. The blonde turned X-Pac's face to his lower body, pushing his erect cock into his mouth and thrusted slowly. Of course X-Pac did not mind at all. Fuck it, he was horny. He began sucking, gagging as this was very new to him. Hunter turned his attention back on his cock, taking him once again, the ice cube growing smaller and smaller until it was nothing but water dripping onto X-Pac's pelvic bone, streaming down the sides of him. Minutes pass as X-Pac felt his climax coming quickly. He released Shawn's cock.

 _"I'm gonna fucking cum…"_ He groaned.

That was the cue, Hunter parting, taking the shot glass and holding it over his cock as he stroked.

 _"Shit!"_

The ebony haired male convulsed, shooting his fresh load right into the shot glass. X-Pac fell limp on the floor, panting with satisfaction, a big smile on his face.

 _"Well Shawn…I guess it's my turn to cum now…get over here and make it happen…"_ Hunter said.

Sitting the half full shot glass next to him, Shawn crawled over to the male, bending over as Hunter leaned back, his cock erect and throbbing for release. Shawn wrapped his lips around the head, sucking, and licking at it.

 _"That's it…show me again how them magical lips of yours work…"_ Hunter purred.

Shawn's head sank down, taking every inch of Hunter's large cock, deep throating it.

 _"I like how you don't gag…that's the problem with most bitches…"_ He said.

Shawn bobbed his head up and down fast, sucking him so well, getting a few blissful moans from Hunter. He looked to a gazing X-Pac.

 _"Take some notes Pac…if you're gonna be a part of this more often, then you should learn how to work your mouth… like this."_ Hunter said.

X-Pac huffed, grimacing at the male stupidly.

 _"I don't suck dick…that was only one time…I'm not doing it again so fuck off…"_ He snarled.

 _"Is that so…?"_ Hunter replied.

 _"Yeah…the only thing I'm gonna be doing is giving it, not taking it…"_ X-Pac breathed.

 _"Well Shawn…I guess you're the bitch of the group…"_ Hunter said.

Shawn pulled away from Hunter's cock, nibbling on the shaft.

 _"Fine with me…"_ He replied.

It wasn't long until Hunter felt his release coming, pulling Shawn off of his cock just after he went back to sucking. He picked up the shot glass as Shawn began stroking his length, holding it over the tip. With just a few more strokes, Hunter shot his seed into the glass, filling to the rim with X-Pac's.

 _"All right Shawn…I hope your good and ready for your shot…"_ Hunter breathed.

Shawn was on his knees as Hunter stood up, entangling his fingers into his golden locks, pulling his head back and tipping the glass over his opened mouth. The mixture of both him and X-Pac's cum fell into Shawn's mouth, not a drop was wasted as he swallowed all of the bitter substance. He licked his lips lustfully.

 _"And…we're done…good and satisfied aren't we…?"_ Hunter asked.

 _"Well…I wouldn't say that I'm satisfied…"_ Shawn pouts.

 _"Huh…?"_ Hunter arced an eyebrow.

 _"I know you've said that kissing was out of the question…but…I would like one…"_ Shawn said.

The room was silent as Hunter was speechless. X-Pac got up.

 _"I'm fucking outta here…"_ he laughed.

 _"You're asking for too much…"_ Hunter chuckled.

 _"Oh come on…just one and I won't ask you again…"_

Hunter sighed deeply.

 _"Please…?"_ Shawn begged.

 _"All right fine…just one…"_

Hunter kneeled down, moving his face to Shawn's as their lips met softly. Hunter pulled away thus, Shawn moved with him, his lips still plastered to his. Hunter firmly placed his hands on the male's shoulders and pushed him off of him.

 _"Dude…you're getting kind of fruity now…"_ Hunter said.

 _"I just want some affection…now snuggle with me…"_ Shawn pouts.

Before Hunter could say anything in return, Shawn tackled him to the floor, laying on top of him.

 _"I guess this isn't too bad…I guess…"_ Hunter said.


End file.
